


Hilda's Boy Toys

by SexTheHex



Series: SexTheHex's Earlier Works [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Diapers, Fecal Soiling, Hypnotism, M/M, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Hilbert and Nate from Pokemon are put under the hypnotic influence of Hilda’s Gardevoir. The two are forced to do whatever she asks, even if that means indulging her strange fetishes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (diaper soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on my pastebin on 5/15/16 & 5/16/16.
> 
> This piece is among my earlier works and I don't feel it strongly reflects my content quality today. It's been uploaded mostly for archival purposes and for the handful of users who still might enjoy it.

Nate sat down on a bench perched among the trees of Route 9. His cohort Hilbert soon joined him, placing his hand atop the other boys to send them into waves of excited giggles. Trailing behind them was another trainer, Hilda, making sure her loyal garedvoir was working hard to keep both boys under the effects of its hypnosis. For three hours now Hilda had had complete control over the boy’s minds thanks to a multi battle gone wrong. She wasn’t sure how exactly her Gardevoir cast its hypnosis on the other trainers instead of their Pokemon, but she was certainly relishing in the results. Both boys were her playthings, dolls for her to control and command on a whim. And what better way to take advantage of hypnotized slaves than indulge in all her perverted fetishes freely?

She looked a bit strange purchasing adult diapers earlier today with a Gardevoir and two light headed boys with strange, purple pupils eyeing her lovingly. It was a small inconvenience, however. Seeing the two wear big poofy diapers under their deliciously tight spats was the best reward she could ask for! The two boys stared at each other holding hands on the bench, occasionally looking up to see if Hilda had given them a command yet. They were growing increasingly impatient…

“Ms. Hilda, are we going to get to have our fun soon?” Nate asked enthusiastically. “Oh gosh, I love this sort of fun!” Hilbert chirped in. The two were reminiscing about all the fun times they’ve had together, just the three of them, shamelessly wetting and messing diapers as much as they could. Of course, these were all artificial memories implanted by Gardevoir’s Hypnosis, but they seemed vividly real to the two diapered boys.

“Almost ready!” Hilda replied “I just need to get the camera on my phone working… there we go!” she chirped enthusiastically. “I have to save this little moment for me and my friends! We love seeing cute diapered guys~ So, which of you wants to go first?”

“Ooh me, me, meeee!” Nate shouted enthusiastically. “I gotta pee super bad! Super super bad!” he whined. Hilbert stayed quiet for now. He figured someone as caring as Ms.Hilda would be sure to reward him for his patience.  
“Okay sweetie, so take off those tight spats and lean in your seat. Make sure I can get a biiig close up on your crotch.” Hilda instructed as she reached over to help pull the boy’s pants down. The Camera zoomed in on the little pokeballs pattern on the diaper’s crotch. “Ready sweetie~?”

“Yes Ms.Hilda! I’m gonna do it! …Oooh I’m doing it! I’m going pee pee Mrs. Hilda! Looky Mrs. Hilda, I’m going potty!”

A huge smirk wrapped around Hilda’s face at the sound of the boy’s proud proclamation he was wetting himself. It grew wider as she heard a muffled hiss fill the air. The camera got one last look at Nate’s cute, concentrated straining before eyeing up the main event. The front of the boy’s diaper dampened rapidly, transitioning from a faint yellow stain to a sprawling yellow mess growing larger and larger across the boy’s diaper. Hilda licked her lips in delight. If she wasn’t using both hands to keep the camera steady, she’d definitely be mauling her clit. As Nate’s flow of piss reached its highest point, the boy let out a long satisfied “Baaaaah~” as his face smiled ear to ear. A light snicker could be heard out of Hilda as the boy’s flow started to taper off into a small trickle. He was a helpless little diapered boy already! Hilda began circling around the boy’s crotch to get a thorough inspection of his work.

Hilda was a little concerned they had bought the diapers a size too small for the boys. Getting a close up of Nate’s soaked diaper now confirmed that fear in the most delicious fashion. The boy’s bladder had completely dumped its contents. There was hardly any white left except around the waistband, everything else varied from a light tint of yellow to a deep yellowish blot. Chills went up Nate’s spine as the camera got every inch of his work in video. The lovely hypnosis poisoning his little brain translated feelings of humiliation and the unsettling sensation of warm urine soaked padding into mad lust and arousal. Nate panted softly as his right hand darted down to inspect his work, slowly rubbing his fingers over the growing padded erection in the front of his pants.

Hilda delighted in the sight of the boy enjoying his new life. “Good boy! Nothing like a big soaked diaper to get a little pervert like you all horny, right?”

“That’s right Ms. Hilda! I’m a huge diaper loving pervert who loves to piss and pack pampers for the whole world to stare at!” He replied, his purple pupiled eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. Oh, to think how only three hours ago Nate was just a perfectly normal guy. Now old feelings of horror were the purest delights to the horny boy!

Hilda turned her attention to Hilbert, who was still patiently awaiting his turn to listen to her commands. The boy was rubbing the crotch of his own diaper at the site of his friend soaking his garment so wonderfully. His face beamed as the camera turned to him “Oooh, Ms.Hilda! Me next, me next! Let me show everyone how big a diapered pervert I am too!”

“My my! What an eager boy! Sure Hilly!” Hilda replied with a sultry tone “Now let’s a little variety in the video. Turn over and show your ass to the camera. It’s time to mess that little diaper of yours like crazy~”


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier today, Hilbert and Nate were two perfectly normal guys. Now, under the hypnotic effects of Hilda’s Gardevoir, they were reduced into playthings for the perverted girl. Moments ago, Nate had soaked his diaper a deep yellow and was now having fun fondling his growing erection through the padding of his diaper. Now it was Hilbert’s turn to make a big baby of himself by making a big saggy bulge for Hilda to film and enjoy.

The moment he heard Hilda instruct him to mess his diaper like crazy, Hilbert became overwhelmed. His eyes, tinted a dark purple from the woman’s Pokemon’s hypnosis, gleamed in excitement. His smile grew huge. His cheeks blushed a deep red. It was difficult to get a word out as his hypnotized brain was turning all those mortifying, embarrassing feelings of soiling a diaper in public to heavenly excitement and happiness! “Oooooh Yes Ms. Hilda! Right away! I’m gonna push out sooo much like a good boy! I’m gonna potty my pants! Watch Watch!” he cried.

“Good boy!” Hilda replied as she continued to record the two’s diapered adventure. She took a moment to focus on Nate touching himself while Hilbert shifted his position on the bench to better show off his ass.

“Oh my, are you touching yourself Nate-dearie? That’s such a very perverted thing to do!” Hilda teased.

“Y-yes Ms.Hilda!“ Nate admitted” I really, reaaaaally love being in my wet diapy!” he cooed. “I-I just…. I…. Ooooh being in a soaked diaper gets me so horny Ms.Hilda. I just wanna play with myself while I sit in my piss until I spurt lots and lots to being such a nasty diaper slut~”

“Just what I wanted to hear~” Hilda smirked, refocusing her attention on Hilbert. The boy now had his knees placed neatly in the seat of the bench with his hands gripping the back for support. He arched his back and stuck out his rump a little to show off the pillowy white diaper covering his ass, freshly liberated from his tight spats.

“I’m ready to go Ms.Hilda! I’m so full! Can I please go… *PFFFFFFRRRTTT* …can I please go p-poopy now Ms.Hilda?” Hilbert begged nervously, a brassy fart interrupting him mid-sentence. He really was packed to capacity. The psychic powers of Hilda’s Pokemon seemed to be instructing his mind to focus on digestion above all his other body functions right now so that that delicious bulge, stain, and sag were far larger than his normal movements.

“Yes Hilly, go ahead and do your business.” Hilda instructed. Her phone camera zoomed in on the boy’s ass, eagerly awaiting the delectable show.

“Here I go! Pushing~” Hilbert chirped as her started to push. The abnormally thick inaugural portion forced Hilbert to concentrate. He spread his legs, clenched the bench hard, and let out a faintly audible strain as her pushed to expel the first bit. “Nnnnngh… oooh! Ms. Hilda! It’s moving!” he said through his teeth as his asshole finally dilated wide enough to let the mass through “I’m doing it! G-going Poooopyyyy~!” Hilbert cooed as his bowels finally let loose.

A muffled crackling sound filled the air as the huge load inside of Hilbert started moving. Hilda zoomed in close, looking for that initial tent of his diaper to signify his movement had begun. That telltale poke soon came into existence, pushing the fabric out slightly before giving way to gravity and the incoming mess to nestle in the bottom of the boy’s diaper. Hilbert strained with effort after the first five inches or so of the load, trying to push against the force of the mess packing his diaper to empty himself and load his diaper to capacity. Hilda tried to focus the camera as best she could, far too excited by Hilbert’s obscene display. For over a minute, Hilbert lovingly pushed and shoved for the camera, soiling his diaper to a light brown and packing every corner of the garment with his waste. The delightful messing was all topped off with one last sloppy fart topped off by a loud sigh.

“All done!” Hilbert proudly proclaimed. He reached back to inspect his work “Wooow! Ms.Hilda, look how much I poopied! Looky, looky!”

“You did such a good job Hilly! You’re such a big boy~” Hilda replied, reaching out to grope the boy’s bulge herself. It looked as if the boy had smashed an orange down his underwear with the size of the bulge. It was quite impressive for a bowel movement with no prior planning or laxatives. Hilda gave his diaper clad ass a smack on the cheeks to signify her satisfaction. Hilbert groaned in delight, the other, newly tented bulge in the front of his pants throbbing a little.

“Okay boys, you did a great job! So, Hilbert, spin around and sit back down. I want to get one last scene with you two…”

Hilbert spun around, gripping the side of the bench to lower himself down slowly to best enjoy squishing his mess. The boy let out a faint squeal of delight as he his diapered rear pressed against the bench, eyes soon rolling back a little from the wonderful sensation of his mess spreading. The boy soon came back down to earth with a little giggle from Nate and Hilda’s concentrated stare.

“N-now…” Hilda began to speak up. The two boys eyed her lovingly listening eagerly for her next instruction. It was a dream come true for the girl watching the two cute guys in messy diapers. Now there was just one little cherry on top to make the whole thing even more amazing..

“Okay boys… I want you to kiss each other. Kiss each other like the naughty diapered sluts you are!” she commanded, cheeks steaming red.

The boys smiled happily at her latest command, turning their heads to gaze into the others deep purple, entranced eye. Their heads moved towards each other with agonizingly slow speed, savoring each little moment before their lips finally touched. The kiss on the lips soon devolved into intimate spit swapping as the boys took out all the pent up lust from wetting and soiling their diapers out on each other. Without even needing a cue, the boy’s hands started to slip down the other’s pants, each sending a hand to stroke the others erection. As the boy’s moaned loudly into each other’s throats from the delight of being jacked off in their messy diapers, Hilda finally turned the camera off. She had to focus solely on pleasing herself now. Watching her little diapered boys sex each other up demanded her full attention~


End file.
